Aircraft wings commonly comprise a wing box structure with spanwise extending front and rear spars, and ribs extending chordwise between the front and rear spars. Upper and lower wing covers extend between the spars to form the upper and lower boundaries of the wing box. Leading and trailing edge structures, forward and aft of the front and rear spars respectively, typically comprise ribs and panels. Trailing edge panels are commonly substantially planar, whereas leading edge panels are commonly curved.
The covers and panels are typically fastened to the ribs and spars. The leading and trailing edge panels may extend spanwise across multiple ribs. The panels are typically joined to the wing covers e.g. by fastening butt-straps across the interior side of the joint, or by providing a joggle at the edge of the wing cover adjacent the panel and fastening the panel to the wing cover at the joggle.
In recent years there have been significant research developments into aerofoils which achieve natural laminar flow. Natural laminar flow aerofoils achieve laminar flow over the upper aerodynamic surface for a greater percentage of the wing chord than does a traditional turbulent wing. Active boundary layer control (e.g. suction devices) may be used to promote laminar flow but natural laminar flow wings achieve this passively. Natural laminar flow wings are designed (mostly by control of camber and leading edge radius) to achieve favourable pressure gradients resulting in significant runs of laminar flow. Laminar flow is typically limited in chordwise extent by shocks or boundary layer flow separation.
Surface roughness of the outer aerodynamic surface, particularly at the upper surface leading edge, will significantly affect the ability to achieve laminar flow. A laminar flow transonic aircraft fixed wing upper surface preferably has a maximum step height below 50 microns over at least 30% of the aerofoil chord from the aerodynamic leading edge. The fastener heads and fastener holes conventionally used to attach leading edge panels to leading edge ribs and to the wing covers are unlikely to be able to satisfy this step condition.
Furthermore, aircraft wing leading edge panels are subjected to particularly harsh environmental conditions. Hail, rain, ice, dust, debris, insects, birds and lightning are examples of items that may strike the exposed wing leading edge. Over time or after a significant impact it may become necessary to replace the leading edge panel. Removal of very many fasteners joining the leading edge panel to the leading edge ribs and the wing cover, and installation of a new panel again with very many fasteners, is time consuming leading to costly downtime of the aircraft for maintenance. This problem may be exacerbated by a move to natural laminar flow aerofoils, as the tighter tolerance for surface smoothness may lead to more frequent leading edge panel replacements. Reducing the time for replacement of the leading edge panel is therefore desirable.